As used herein, the terms “user equipment” and “UE” might in some cases refer to mobile devices such as mobile telephones, mobile devices, personal digital assistants, handheld or laptop computers, and similar devices that have telecommunications capabilities. Such a UE might consist of a UE and its associated removable memory module, such as but not limited to a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) that includes a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) application, a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) application, or a Removable User Identity Module (R-UIM) application. Alternatively, such a UE might consist of the device itself without such a module. In other cases, the term “UE” might refer to devices that have similar capabilities but that are not transportable, such as desktop computers, set-top boxes, or network appliances. The term “UE” can also refer to any hardware or software component that can terminate a communications session for a user. Also, the terms “user equipment,” “UE,” “user agent,” “UA,” “user device” and “user node” might be used synonymously herein.
Typically, media based applications, such as music/video software, provide media content on a UE based on a specific folder or file, an initial selection, and/or an initial action. The media content can be distributed and organized in some organizational structure of data, such a collection of files and/or folders. The entire collection of files and/or folders represents a hierarchical organization of content, such as in a folder tree. In some cases, some media content is initially displayed according to a selected folder in the folder tree, such as a folder of music albums or a folder for artists. Alternatively, the user can select a specific collection, group, or list of media content for display. For example, the user can select to display a self-edited playlist of media content, which can be linked to different files/folders in the folder tree. In other cases, the user performs an action on a content that causes a selection of some available media content. For example, the user can select a specific content file and based on his selection similar or related media content is displayed. In all the previous scenarios, the displayed media content corresponds to at least one folder that is filtered out or specifically selected from the folder tree.